Every Day Another Gift
by Elli Vaughn
Summary: Elias is home but still recovering from his injuries; Christian visits every day and every day brings a new gift. Yaoi/Slash Smutty


The weeks after Elias returned home from hospital had been some of the best he and Christian spent together. Confined to bed for the first week, Christian visited Elias every day and tried to keep him busy. Soon the bandages came off and Elias's face healed so much that only faint pink scratches still showed. Those would fade into barely noticeable scars, though the deeper lacerations on his body would probably never reach that point. They would never allow him to forget.

One bright weekend morning Christian arrived to find Elias up and out of bed, walking carefully around his room.

"Much better!" he said. "Does it hurt?"

"A little, but only if I move this way or that." He demonstrated, wincing at the pain it caused.

"Take it easy, don't overdo it."

"I've been in bed so long, I _want_ to overdo it." Elias said. "Good thing you're here to stop me."

"Hey, I like looking after you." Christian touched Elias's elbow. "It was my fault—"

"We don't have to talk about that," Elias said. The mood had grown somber and in Elias's usual way, he compensated with a burst of enthusiasm: "So, what'd you bring me today?"

Christian pulled something out of his rucksack and handed it over.

"Cool," said Elias, fingering the Rubik's Cube.

"That'll keep you busy a while."

"Not the kind of busy I was hoping for," said Elias. Christian shoved him lightly, sending him off balance.

"Hey!" Elias fell onto his bed with Christian reaching to grab him. He missed, and both ended up on the bed together. For a second neither moved; Christian lay on top of Elias who was slightly out of breath and not from simply falling over.

"Hey yourself," said Christian softly. He hesitantly moved closer and seeing that Elias didn't mind, kissed him gently on the lips. Elias's eyes closed and Christian kissed him again, enjoying the feel of his warm body beneath him. Without thinking, Christian slowly ground his hips against Elias which elicited a soft moan from his friend. Breaking away, Christian leaned down and licked Elias's earlobe. "My little mouse," he said.

"I can't help that I'm shy," said Elias.

"That's why you're my little mouse," said Christian, moving to Elias's neck. He breathed in his scent – some kind of musky shampoo and strong soap. He'd have to get him something a little more subtle.

"What are _you_ then?" asked Elias, a bit breathless as Christian licked and sucked on his neck.

"I'm your protector."

"I like that," said Elias. Christian didn't know if he meant he liked the idea of having a protector or their current activities.

"Hmm?"

"You're like a watchdog; looking after me."

Christian propped himself up on his elbows, one on either side of Elias's head. He stared into Elias's eyes. "Always."

They kissed, Christian aggressively pressing himself against Elias. Elias moaned slightly and Christian remembered he wasn't completely healed yet. He pulled away, tenderly touching Elias's stomach. "Sorry, I forgot…are you okay?" Elias nodded. Christian lowered himself on the bed so they lay side by side. He listened to Elias's breathing for a while, then turned on his side and reached for him. He placed his palm on Elias's chest. "Does this hurt?"

"No," said Elias.

Christian slid his hand down to Elias's stomach. "This?"

"No."

He ventured farther down until his hand covered Elias's jeans zipper. He pressed his palm down, feeling the length of Elias's arousal under the fabric. Sliding his hand up and then down made Elias moan, this time with pleasure. "Shh, little mouse," said Christian as he grasped the zipper on Elias's jeans and pulled it down. Elias lay still as Christian opened the snap and reached into his pants, increasing the contact between his hand and Elias's hardness. There was still the problem of his boxers, but Christian wriggled his fingers around and found the opening. Elias sucked in a quick breath when Christian's hand came into contact with his flesh. Closing his fingers around him, Christian began to stroke up and down with steady pressure and pace. Elias grew more aroused and his breathing labored until he was pushing up into Christian's hand and seeking more contact and release. Without stopping, Christian brought his mouth to Elias's and kissed him deeply. His own erection became painfully constricted in his jeans but he was determined to get Elias off before taking care of himself. He continued his ministrations and the thought of bringing his mouth lower down ran through his mind. He wasn't sure if Elias was ready for something like that, so he held back. There was time to get more intimate, no need to rush.

"Christian!" Elias said urgently against Christian's lips. He was close.

Christian pulled back, watched Elias intently. He looked almost as if he was in pain, breathing heavily and thrusting into Christian's fist. With a small cry he came, the fluid pulsing out of him onto his stomach with the final ebbing emissions dripping down Christian's hand.

"Sorry," said Elias once he'd caught his breath.

"It's okay," said Christian. "I'm going to wash off; I'll be right back." He went to the bathroom and washed his hands, then returned to find Elias pulling up a new pair of boxers, having discarded the soiled clothing in the laundry basket. He walked up to him, put his hand on the back of Elias's neck and pulled him into a searing kiss. When they broke the kiss Christian pressed his forehead to Elias's.

"My turn next," he said.

"What do I do?" asked Elias.

"Come on," said Christian, taking his hand. "I'll show you."

FIN

**A/N**

**For Evelina and based partly on her beautiful artwork of Christian and Elias, depicting Elias the "little mouse" holding a Rubik's cube and Christian "the watchdog" giving him a kiss. anavrinevelina dot deviantart dot com /art/my-little-mouse-Haevnen-319942366**


End file.
